


Party Animals

by orphan_account



Series: The Pit Bull Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Special, M/M, Pitt Bull Au, Veterinarian AU, dog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's somebody's Birthday so the gang celebrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



——

It seemed like a normal morning. Jason woke up curled up in his bed. Dick was snuggled against his tummy gently kicking, chasing (or being chased) in his dream.

Then Bruce came in.  
He gave a wag of his tail, but didn’t move from his spot. Not need to get up unless food was involved. It was too early to be awake anyway.

Bruce approached and petted him on the head then smiling, he scooped up Dick.

“Woah!” Dick blinked awake. His tail was instantly wagging when he saw it was Bruce. He licked the human’s face.

“Bruuuuuce. How are you? It’s been so long? Did you sleep well? Did you and Tommy have licks? What’s that in your hand—ohno!”

Bruce brought out a strange cone and maneuvered it tying it and putting it on Dick’s head. Jason stared. What the hell?

Bruce cuddled with Dick giving him many pets and murmuring things that didn’t concern Jason. Dick gave disgruntled little grumbles every so often trying to shake the hat off.

Dick was put down.

“What is going on,” Jason went over to inspect the cone hat. Hmm, looked like ice cream cone. He attempted to taste it.

“No, Jason,” Bruce scolded.

Pah, didn’t taste good anyway.

“Noooooo,” Dick whimpered. He fidgeted trying to bite up at the hat which was completely impossible.

“You look ridiculous.” Jason licked the mutt’s nose.

“No, no, no, no, nooooooo!” Dick took off running through the living room trying to get free of the hat.

“Jason, come,” Bruce ordered. Jason approached. Usually hearing his name meant he was going to get fed.

Bruce pulled out another cone hat.

OH NO.

Jason slid back and barked.

“Jason!”

Nope, nope nope. He headed off behind the couch.

“Jason, sit!”

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.

“Jason,” Bruce called enticingly. He held something between his fingertips. Treat. It was a treat. MAYBE IT WAS TURKEY.

Yes, yes, yes, yes.

If he was quick maybe he could—

Bruce tackled him. He fitted the ridiculous thing on his head and then gave him the treat.

Jason shook out, but it stayed firmly attached to his head.

“Bruce! What the hell is this? Get this thing off my head!!”

Bruce said something. He kept saying ‘Tommy.’ Jason was too annoyed to listen. He lay down huffing, trying to use his paws to pull off the hat.

“Brooooooooooooose!!!” Dick howled.

“Time for a walk.”

“OMG WALK? YES! ALL IS FORGIVEN!!!” Dick’s tail was going at warp speed again. He jumped up on Bruce’s leg.

“NO! GET THIS THING OFF ME!” Jason protested.

“Hush.” Bruce chided. He got out the leash.

No, no, no. First the stupid hat and now the leash. DICK didn’t have to wear a leash.

“But walkies Jason, this is so exciting!”

“You find a squirrel in the backyard exciting.”

“They’re fun to chase!”

His harness was clipped on and then the leash.

“Heel.”

“Fuck yooooooou.”

“Jason!”

Jason sat grumpily. This was awful.

“It’s okay, you look very cute,” Dick stretched up on his hind legs and gave Jason a comforting lick.

“What is this thing?” Jason whined. He bent his head down and tried tugging off Dick’s hat again.

“No, Jason,” Bruce said firmly.

“Party hats,” Dick answered instantly heeling at Bruce’s side.

He felt a firm tug. He huffed and heeled as well. Bruce petted his head and led them down the stairs. He was carrying a bag as well.

“Where’s the puppy? Why isn’t he being subjected to this?”

“He got taken to the Kent’s earlier. We’re going to pick him up I bet! Oh! I bet Kon will be there.”

Jason perked up a bit. Ma Kent meant homemade treats.

Soon they were all walking on the dirt trail towards the Kent farm. Dick trotted ahead ever-so-often getting distracted by a bird and springing into the grass. Jason tried to follow, but he was tugged back by the leash. Ugh. He hated leashes.

“BRUCE!!”

The three perked up and turned around.

-

Dick was never pleased when anything was put on his body that in any little way inhibited his movement. The only thing he liked was the little blue and black sweater Barbara had knitted him. It was a fine spring day so the little mutt didn’t need it. Bruce wasn’t surprised by his displeased reaction. He had been hoping Jason would be more tolerant, but the black and rust pit bull had grumbled and whinged the whole time.

Bruce shrugged. They could put up with it for a day.

“BRUCE!!”

Oh damn it.

He was going to speed up and ignore him, but at the call Dick’s ears had instantly perked up and he sped past Bruce. Bruce turned.

“Oliver,” He nodded.

The blond waved cheerfully. On his shoulder was a little hedgehog and flying high above them was a hawk.

“Hey there Dickie-boy. Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy, that’s right sweetheart it’s you. Come’ere.” Ollie picked up the little mutt and started scratching under his chin. “You wanna come home with me after the party, don’tcha?”

“Oliver,” Bruce glared.

-

“OLLIE!!! It’s good to see you! RooOOooOoooooY!” Dick wriggled happily trying to lick the strange thing on ‘Ollie’s’ shoulder.

“Hey Dickie.”

Jason stiffened. Who the fuck was that? Dick was put down and the spiky being was placed in front of him. Instantly Dick was licking its nose, the only safe place to lick.

Bruce didn’t seem bothered at all by the intruders on their path. The strange yellow-haired man and the weird spiky thing and the big bird.

“Who’s he?” Jason demanded. Dick lay down and the spiky ball climbed onto his back.

“Dickie what’s with the bad headgear? And who’s the kid?”

“Who’re you calling kid, small fry!?” Jason tugged at the leash trying to sniff at the creature that had made itself comfy on HIS friend.

“Jason! This is Roy. He’s a good dog.”

“Dickie, we’ve been over this, I’m a hawk.”

“Hawkhog,” Dick said, “That’s his little brother Connor up there, notthedoghe’saHawkhoghegoestoTim’sschool.”

Dick approached and Jason sniffed at the strange little thing.

“Careful kid or I’ll poke you with my spikes.”

Jason’s nose moved closer. He squeaked when he prodded his nose. That wasn’t fur!

“What the hell!” He growled.

“Warned ya. So who’s the puppy, Dick?”

“This is Jason, he lives with us now. He’s my Tommy.”

“Whaaaa?” The ‘hawkhog’ asked, “You seduced my Dickie-bird?”

“Seduced?” Jason sniffed.

“Don’t worry, we have an open relationship, I won’t get in the way. You’re a big little fella aren’t you?”

Jason stared at him. “…I like your spikes.”

The hawkhog preened, “Why thank you, little guy.”

Jason could think of any number of occasions that spikes like that would come in handy. It was pretty neat. Like the hat, spikes would be good to stop Bruce from putting on the hat…

“Jason’s a good dog. He cuddles and licks and

chasesmeandsometimeswegetwalkstogetherandit’ssogreatRoy!”

“Slow down, babe. You’re as bad as Wally sometimes.”

“Who’s Wally?” Jason asked. His ears went back, he felt way too out of the loop and the blond guy was looking at him now.

“Oooh, he hasn’t met the gang?” Roy asked.

“Jay’s shy,” Dick explained.

“I am not!” Jason protested.

“No need to be shy Jay-bird, we’re all friendly.”

“I’m a dog, not a bird,” Jason grumbled.

“What’s the difference?” Dick asked.

-

“So this is the other puppy huh? He doesn’t look like a puppy.”

“He’s mostly grown, but he’s still less than a year old.”

Ollie and him politely chatted as the animals acquainted themselves. Bruce kept a close eye on Jason, but despite a poke to the nose Jason didn’t seem to mind Roy. It was mostly people he was uncomfortable around now.

Speaking of which. “He’s a nice looking dog—” Ollie reached out. Jason growled, his eyes locked on Ollie. Dick was instantly between them, licking at Ollie’s hand.

“Jason doesn’t like people. You should ask before petting strange dogs,” Bruce pronounced and continued his way down the path. Jason and Dick followed.

“You—Bruce! Wait up!”

-

“EVERYONE’S HERE!! WallyDonnaGarthRoyTimandallhisfriendsStephandCass—BARBARA’S HERE!!!”

Jason froze. There were animals all around. Cats, dogs, a ferret, a frog and he might have been able to get past that, except there were people.

Lots of people.

And Dick had just abandoned him.

“Dick!” He barked, but the little dog was already on the lap of Barbara Gordon. He was on his back getting belly rubs in a second.

Jason backed up, tail between his legs.

Bruce looked down and patted his head. He knelt so they were looking eye to eye.

“Good boy, good boy,” Bruce said comfortingly.

“Hey, kid, don’t worry about it, you can hang with me and Kory,” The Hawkhog said. He had been thrown off Dick when Dick took off to greet everyone. He went over to Jason. Jason lay down and Roy climbed aboard. Bruce led them to a quieter corner that was fenced off. He lay down, Roy on his head.

“It’s a party,” Roy explained, “Human’s do it to get all wobbly, ‘drunk,’ although Bruce never seems to get too wobbly—Dick makes up for it though.”

Jason snorted in agreement.

Ma Kent suddenly appeared.

“Jason! Who’s a good boy?” She complemented him with flattery, she reached down and scratched behind his ears. He liked Ma Kent, she was a good girl. One of the few strange humans he didn’t mind. She slipped him a tasty homemade treat to him and gave a little corner to Roy as well, then left them to themselves.

Okay this wasn’t so bad after all…

“Who’s the puppy dog, Roy?”

Jason looked up. A big furry orange cat with bright green eyes sat on top of the fence. Jason slowly wagged his tail. He liked cats. In the alley, when he was chained sometimes the cats would creep up and give him food. He had tried to attack them at the time, but he was only lashing out. Now he could only be grateful. Alfred was like that too. He would go to Jason if Jason was feeling bad or being scolded for knocking something over and give him kitchen treats that only he could get at. He had never seen such a beautiful cat as his one though. Steph and Cass were pretty, but this one was gorgeous.

“Kory! This is Jay-bird. He’s Dickie’s little brother—”

“We’re not brothers,” Jason denied, “Dick’s mine.”

Kory purred. She jumped down rubbing her head against Jason’s side.

“Dick belongs to a lot of people little pup, don’t get too greedy now.”

“What?” Jason pouted. ‘Kory’ licked his paw. From behind the fence he watched as Dick and the ferret chased each other. Tim was barking at them, he now had one of the stupid cones on his head as well.

“Dick’s our dogfriend,” Roy clarified.

“Oh…?” Jason didn’t quite get it, “He can be your dogfriend, but he’s mine.”

Kory started kneading into his tummy.

Jason panted happily, tummy rubs! And with the little hawkhog walking on top of him he could feel the spikes combing through his fur. It was nice. He flopped himself down.

“You can be our dogfriend too!” Roy said excitedly, “My feather spikes aren’t the only spikes I like to poke with.”

“Roy! Don’t corrupt little Jason,” Kory chided. She climbed onto Jason’s back and batted at the hawkhog.

“Don’t get jealous, there’s plenty of Roy to go around.”

Kory knocked him off Jason’s back. Roy climbed back up.

“I do like it when you play rough with me Kory.”

“Hi guys!” Dick easily leaped over the fence and kissed Jason’s nose, “Isn’t this fun?”

“Don’t be a mood killer Dick, either get in the cuddle pile or get out,” Roy commanded. Dick, who never said no to cuddles, was instantly curled up at Jason’s side.

“It’s alright, I guess,” Jason grumped, “But where’s Tommy?” he had been keeping an eye out for Tommy all day, but the human had yet to turn up.

“The party’s for him.”

They looked over. Little Tim stood at the other side of the fence. He found a hole and wiggled through going over to nose at Dick.

“For Tommy?” Jason asked.

“They keep saying his name,” Tim explained. He climbed on Dick’s back and flopped on top of him.

“But where is he then?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know.”

“TIM! KON FOUND THE OTHER BALL COME AND SEE!!”

Out of nowhere the hawkhog Jason had seen flying in the distanced swooped down and grabbed Tim.

“HOLY SHIT!” Jason popped up scattering all the cuddling animals, “LET GO OF OUR PUPPY!”

Tim gave an annoyed bark as he was carried through the air. They watched as he was taken over and down to the other side of the fence where Conner ‘Kon’ the black lab puppy had a pile of various balls. He was dropped carefully down.

Jason nearly had a heart attack!

“Don’t worry, they’re friends!” Dick danced worriedly around him. “Timmy’s okay. Are you okay?” He got up on his hindquarters and tried to give him kisses.

“Keep your brother in line Roy!” Jason barked.

Roy was rolling around the grass finding the whole thing funny.

Suddenly there was a hush among the humans. Tommy’s name was being whispered. Bruce appeared. He scooped up Tim, glaring at Ollie as he did so and went to retrieve Jason and Dick.

“What’s going on Bruce?” Dick asked. He was squished against Tim in Bruce’s arms and Jason’s leash was clipped back on. They made their way to the head of the ‘party.’

“IT’S TOMMY!!” The dogs cheered.

“SURPRISE!” the humans shouted.

-

It was his birthday and he found the house empty. He pouted when he found the note.

“Took Jason and Dick for a walk, could you pick up Tim from the Kent’s farm around three?” Tommy read. Huh. He check the fridge. No store bought cake like he expected. He looked around. No gifts. He sighed. Bruce wasn’t the type to remember these sort of things. He probably forgot. He checked the time. 2:30 now. Better go. Then again all he had to do was remind Bruce. Bruce would stare at him for a long moment, apologise and then Bruce could make it up to him. Tommy grinned wickedly. Definitely sounded like a plan.

As he got closer to the farm he could swear there were murmuring voices. When he came out of the trail he stopped. A bunch of people. Streamers, tables filled with food, animals everywhere.

“SURPRISE!!!!”

Bruce stood in front of it all a smug look on his face. Dick and Tim were in his arms and Jason sat at his side. All three dogs were wearing ridiculous party hats.

“Happy Birthday,” Bruce said more quietly.

Tommy instantly closed the space between them and kissed his partner hard on the mouth. The dogs between them gave squeaks of surprise. Dick’s snout pointed up and he licked the bottom of their chins. He pulled back laughing.

“What on earth have you done to our dogs?”

“They’re celebrating too,” Bruce said.

-

Bruce put Tim and Dick down and soon the three of them were swarming Tommy. Tommy laughed petting and praising. Instantly he pulled the stupid hat off Jason.

“(You’re spoiling pretty boy’s good looks with this goofy hat.)”

Jason licked his hand in appreciation. Soon the big group of humans were swarming them. Jason stiffened, ready to defend himself. With difficulty Tommy scooped him up. Jason wrapped his front legs around Tommy’s neck so he wouldn’t fall.

“It’s okay pretty boy,” Tommy said reassuringly. He brought him back to the fenced area. Tim and Dick joined him. They watched as the human gave Tommy pets on the back.

Tim grumbled, “Why’d he only take off your hat?”

“Because you look cute in yours, squirt,” Jason beamed. “And Dickie looks good in everything, but me, I don’t need stuff like that to look good.”

“Ugh,” Tim nipped at his tail. Jason sat down and squished him.

“Jay! Be nice.” Dick admonished. He grabbed the puppy by the scruff and pulled him out from under the pit bull. “You too Timmy.”

The ‘party’ went on for awhile longer. At one point sweet smelling things came out. Jason salivated, it smelled so good! When Bruce wasn’t looking Tommy let them have a taste.

“So good!” Tim and Jason agreed. Dick rolled around.

“Don’t like sweet things,” he pouted.

“How can you not like sweet things?” Tim asked licking the remains of the icing off Dick’s mouth until Jason shoved him away so he could get at it instead.

“Too much at the circus,” Dick replied. Bruce was saying something disapprovingly to Tommy, then he bent down and gave them Crocky treats. Dick’s tail wagged.

“YES! Somuchbetterthancake!”

“Addict,” Jason snorted affectionately. He let Dick have his. He licked his chops, he could still taste the icing.

-

“Were you surprised?” They were walking home. It was dark now. Tommy held Jason’s leash and Bruce carried Tim while Dick ran out ahead leading the way.

“Oh yeah,” Tommy said, “But you ruined my plans.”

Bruce frowned, “Oh?”

Tommy leaned in, “I was thinking you could make up forgetting my birthday by going to your room, with me in it.”

Bruce smirked, “Oh, I’m sure something like that can still be arranged.”

-

“Are they licking again?” Tim asked.

“That’s what they’re always doing with that music is on and they shut us out,” Jason replied.

“Greedy, why don’t they let us kiss them too?” Dick pouted.

The dogs had arranged themselves into a cuddle pile on Jason’s bed. Jason put his head down on top of Dick. Tim licked the mutt’s cheek.

“We can kiss each other instead.”

Jason yawned. It had been a good day after all.


End file.
